Alex and the minotaurs again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex and the minotaurs again**

 **Alex Russo is in a dark forest in Germany. She's searching for a tribe of minotaurs.**

"Damn it, how am I supposed to see a shit in this darkness?" says Alex in slight anger.

She pull out her wand and says "Lumino Medinus Instantica."

The tip of her wand glow with a smei-bright white light.

"Good. Better. Now let's find those minotaurs." says Alex.

Nearly 2 hours later, Alex finds what she know for sure is minotaur footprints that lead north.

"If I follow these there's a good fucking chance that I find what I'm looking for." says Alex.

After walking towards the north for almost 20 minutes, Alex sees a pale light from a distance.

"What the fucking damn poop?" says Alex in anger when a red magical field of energy suddenly block her path.

"No one enters our village!" says a roaring manly voice.

Alex sees a big strong minotaur on the other side of the energy field.

She sees that he has a big dick in his pants.

This makes her horny.

"If you get to fuck my cute pussy, do you let me into the village then?" says Alex.

"Ha! Why the shit would I wanna fuck a skinny loser like you? I'm smarter than you think." says the minotaur.

"Let me tell you that I'm a world-class slut and my pussy is much more sexy than some crappy low-price pussy. Give me the opportunity to show you what a perfect sexy bitch I am." says Alex in a sassy eroti tone.

"Okay." says the minotaur as he walk through the energy field as if it wans't there.

Alex pull off her red sweatpants and her black latex G-string.

She then goes down on all 4.

The minotaur pull off his pants and then push his dick into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck her hard.

"Awwww, yes!" moans a happy Alex who enjoy getting fucked hard and wild.

"Yeah! You really are a very sexy woman." says the minotaur.

"See, that's what I told you. No man can resist my charming sexy personality." says Alex. "I'm a true slut."

"I like your pussy. It's so damn soft and warm." says the minotaur.

"Cool. I'm glad you enjoy my love-hole. Please cum in me." says Alex.

"Oh, shit...!" screams the minotaur in a hard manly tone as he cum inside Alex' sexy pussy.

"Yeah! OMG, so damn nice!" moans Alex in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"You may enter the village now." says the minotaur as he pull out his dick from Alex' pussy.

"Okay, thanks." says Alex as she put her clothes back on.

Alex walk into the village.

The minotaurs all look at her.

Suddenly a tall pale minotaur walk up to her.

"Dare not walk further here, slut. I'm gonna fuck your pussy." says the minotaur.

"I'm not afraid of you. I will enjoy it." says Alex with a sexy smile as she pull off her sweatpants and G-string again.

Alex goes down on all 4 and the minotaur starts to fuck her in the pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Do me all porno-style..." moans a happy Alex. "I love this!"

"Ah, yeah!" says the minotaur. "Your pussy is so damn soft."

"Of course it is. I am a powerful slut." says Alex with an erotic voice.

25 minutes later.

"Shit, yeah!" says the minotaur in a deep dark tone as he cum inside Alex' sexy pussy.

"OMG, mmmmm, yes!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"You sexy slut, why are you in our village?" says the minotaur.

"Nothing special. Just to get what you gave me, a good hard fuck, including an internal cum-blast right in my adorable pussy. Thanks." says Alex in a slutty tone.

"Perfect. A lot of our warriors haven't had sex with a hot slut like you for months. If they get to fuck you, I'm sure they'd feel better." says the minotaur.

"I can have sex with some of them." says Alex.

"Or all of them." says the minotaur.

"Just some of them. I love a hard fuck, but my pussy can only enjoy a certain number of dicks per day." says Alex.

"Deal." says the minotaur. "Follow me to meet my brother."

Alex follow the minotaur to a house.

Inside is a powerful black minotaur with blonde beard.

"Doogael, who're ya bringin' to me? No humans!" says the black minotaur.

"Kayoguro, this is not just any random girl, she's a horny slut and since you haven't had sex in a while I thought you might wanna have a go with her. She's named...uh, actually I don't know, but she's got an awesome pussy." says the pale minotaur before he leave.

"I'm Alex Russo, slut, wizard and any man's wet dream." says Alex with a sexy voice.

"Good. Are you ready for my huge macho cock?" says Kayoguro.

"I'm ready." says Alex.

"Off with the pants, slut. Let me see the pussy." says Kayoguro in a hard deep voice.

Alex pull off her sweatpants and her G-string.

"Ah yes, what a beautiful pussy. I'm gonna fuck it and cum in it." says Kayoguro.

Kayoguro push Alex so she has her back against the wall and then enter her pussy with his huge stiff cock.

"Fuck me, please." whisper Alex in a childish tone.

"Sure, baby." says Kayoguro as he starts to fuck Alex hard and fast.

"Mmm, that feels amazing!" moans Alex and she mean that for real.

"Good, slut." says Kayoguro with an evil smirk.

"You think you hurt me, but I love this. I love it." moans Alex.

"Oh yeah!" says Kayoguro.

15 minutes later.

"Shit, yeah!" says Kayoguro in a dark manly tone as he cum inside Alex' sexy pussy.

"OMG, yeah! Give me that fat cum!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"Still think it's nice? Answer me, bitch!" roars Kayoguro.

"Mmm, it was very sexy and fun." says Alex with an erotic smile.

"I'm glad you had a good time with me, ya damn slut." says Kayoguro.

Alex leave the house.

The pale minotaur is waiting for her.

"Now follow me to the next minotaur who wanna fuck you." says he.

Alex follow him to a slightly overweight brown minotaur who sit outside a house.

"Ogaloth, here's something for you, a sexy slut that you can cum in." says the pale minotaur.

"Sexy? That skinny piece of crap? I want something more bulky." says Ogaloth.

"Skinny piece of crap? No one calls Alex Russo that, ya fat freak!" screams Alex in anger as she use a spell to knock down Ogaloth.

"Stop! That's my best friend." says the pale minotaur.

"Sorry..." says Alex in a childish tone.

Alex use magic to heal Ogaloth.

"Now you can fuck me, but don't call me skinny crap again." says Alex.

"I still want something bulky." says Ogaloth.

Alex use a spell to make herself fat.

"Oh, that's better. Take off those ugly swweatpants and show me the pussy." says Ogaloth.

Alex take off her pants and G-string.

"Nice!" says Ogaloth as he starts to fuck Alex hard and wild.

"Mmm, yeah! Do me! Fuck me! Bang me! Rape me!" moans Alex.

"You seem to really enjoy this." says Ogaloth.

"Of course I do, ya horny perv. I have a huge sex-drive." says Alex.

20 minutes later.

"SHIT, yes!" roars Ogaloth as he cum inside Alex' pussy.

"Oh my fucking shit, yeah! So sexy!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

Alex snap her fingers and her body become slim and sexy again.

Alex put her pants and G-string back on and then follows the pale minotaur to another house where a bronze-colored minotaur is waiting for them.

"This is my cousin Logarion and he needs a slut to fuck. You're gonna love it. He's got the biggest cock in the village and he cum like a damn river." says the pale minotaur.

"Off with the pants, woman!" says Logarion in a deep manly tone.

Alex once again pull off her pants and G-string.

Logarion grab her and starts to fuck her hard.

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Rape me!" moans a happy Alex in a slutty voice.

"As you wish." says Logarion.

2 hours later.

"Damn fuckin' shit, ahhhh yeah!" roars Logarion in a strong dark tone as he reach his climax and spray tons of sticky warm cum into Alex cute pussy.

"Holy fucking cookies! Yeah!" moans Alex in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"You're the best girl I've ever fucked." says Logarion.

"Not girl, woman, thank ya." says Alex.

"Sure, right, whatever." mumbles Logarion.

Alex put her pants and G-string back on and then she use magic to send herself home.

"Alex, how was your time in Germany?" says Mason when Alex appear in the living room.

"It was nice. I had sex with some horny minotaurs." says Alex.

"Yes, you asked me if you could have sex and I told you that you could." says Mason.

"I still need more sex. Let's go upstairs. I want you fuck my ass." says Alex.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Mason with a smile.

Alex is very happy.

 **The End.**


End file.
